


Hunted

by Muutus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #NielsungweekDay1, #nielsungweek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, nielsung, not usual, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: “And what if there is?” the young man said“Well that’s great, I’m actually looking for one.” Jisung said looking to the eyes of the young man





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed
> 
>  
> 
> _______

___________

 

The government was more attentive for the last two years. It was getting worse because the supposed era was longer than what they all assumed. They didn’t know what caused it. Studies and Research about it was still lacking because there was only three cases of the omega and now which was happening was the second case of alpha extinction.

 

Omega population was the lowest among betas and alphas. While Omega has the highest fertility rate, that doesn’t signify that they will breed more child with omega as their secondary gender. Out of four children, only one of them was omega and out of five omega family only two of them would have an omega child. While the omega line vanishes, its not completely disappearing because even an alpha or beta pairs can have an omega child. So the omega line lives and maintain their small population through the years.

 

The first Omega extinction was considered a myth from the old unwritten times because the following generations didn’t believe it could actually happen. Its not like it would mean an actual extinction because that would destroy the balance among the three secondary gender. In the normal scale of 10 omega out of 1000 the extinction was down to 1 omega out of 1000. And the alpha population grow twice as their numbers like the lost omega population is somehow converted to the alphas.

 

That made omega’s situation at that times in grave danger. They were in hiding while alphas who were not sated in betas or alphas will hunt an omega. Or so what the future generations concluded. The second time it happened was the one written in history. While some betas protected and sided with the omega, there were ten times the beta that was paid by the alphas to bring them an omega. The sight was deemed immoral and catastrophic for the omegas living that time. A millennium after was the first alpha extinction that happened and the omega numbers grew. That time was hell for the alphas who was hunted by the group of omegas. They shared the same fate as them from a millennium ago. Alphas were shared by a hundred omegas and received the very same mistreatment the omegas had.

 

It wasn’t a century ago since the third omega extinction, by then, the people are more civilized and the rights for the omegas are created. Governments allocated and invested to what the omegas need even more than the biggest group of betas. Most of richest alphas don’t hesitate to fund the omega projects since most alphas would eventually fall prey in the feet of an omega anyway. It is beneficial for both secondary genders and a more proper way to find a considerable mate.

 

And it was two years ago since World Government announced another incoming extinction. It wasn’t the omegas but the alphas. By the count of the designated hospitals, there were only less than 20 teens who turn into alphas per the local branch. Rights for the alphas were created and revised. More shelter and project was introduced. Richest omegas were also there to help but the incident was still not totally avoided.

 

The alphas extinction was more severe than the omegas extinction. Alphas could choose betas or also the alphas if they don’t have an omega by their side. It was supposed to be okay at the least even though they crave for the missing calmness and the alluring smell an omega would give them. They just need to manage not get a sniff of what omega smells like. But omegas need the alphas for their heat. They could also mate with betas instead but the omegas calm down easily with the alpha’s presence. Not to mention that they would call for their alphas in the peak of their heat and would prefer their alphas to join them in their nest.

 

Jisung was watching the news for what seems another group of omegas hunt that was raided and the police have saved the alpha from the report of neighboring betas. It wasn’t always for themselves that the omegas hunt, as what he heard on the news. The said group was actually looking for one because of a family member was in fatal heat. In dire need of alpha. Like some alphas who wasn’t sated by the alphas and betas, there were also omegas who wasn’t sated by the company of the non-alpha genders. They said they knew the guy and talked to him first. He agreed to the request of the omega but the other omegas in the building who smelled them infiltrated their room and some had been triggered their own heats resulting to the assault of the only alpha in the building. The alpha passed out as he was being transported in the vehicle.

 

“Aw, its so hard to be an alpha.” Sungwoon said from the opposite couch giving Jisung a judging look

 

“Ya, don’t underestimate heats you brat, its so fucking hard.” Jisung retaliated and throw a pillow to sungwoon

 

“What are you gonna do? Your heat is up in less than a month again right?” Sungwoon asked

 

“I don’t know.. Suppressants?” Jisung answered as he turned off the television and threw the remote in between them

 

“Jisung hyung, suppressants aren’t made to be used the whole day, for working hours yes it is but you knew it’d be useless in nights.” Sungwoon said

 

“You won’t help me this time?” Jisung asked

 

“While I’m willing to do so, I’m tired of you demanding to put my thing inside you and you asking for the nth time why I wasn’t an alpha after putting in, my pride was shattered and you ask me why I go soft in the middle?” Sungwoon said without breaks that made Jisung laugh uncontrollably and hide his face down in the couch

 

Sungwoon looked at him from above “Is that a ‘Sorry’ stance? Because I still won’t enter your nest.”

 

Jisung looked up from the couch pouting. “Woonie..”

 

“Ah-ah you won’t get me by your cuteness this time, ask someone else this month, or better yet, ask alpha Manager Minhyun.”

 

“Do you want me to get killed? The reason manager wasn’t hunted was because he has fans mostly omegas protecting him, I would die before I reached him.” Jisung said as he get up and stared Sungwoon to the eye

 

Sungwoon didn’t speak at first. “So you are actually considering Minhyun?”

 

“That’s just because he was an alpha too, but you know I’d never—“ Jisung explains

 

“Yeah yeah I get it—I’m sorry. I’d still help you, don’t worry.” Sungwoon said reaching beside Jisung’s hand for the remote

 

“No, it’s okay.. I really have asked you so many favors.” Jisung softly said and Sungwoon halted from pressing the remote with his hands on the air

 

“Did I hurt you? I don’t mean it hyung.. it’s a joke.. okay? You’re safe with me here.” Sungwoon dropped the remote and cupped his hyung’s face in his hands

 

“No.. really.. I mean—I too really want an alpha and I don’t know how long till I couldn’t take it..” Jisung said and Sungwoon embraced him

 

Omegas nearing their heat get more sensitive, Sungwoon knew that. “Do you want me to ask Minhyun instead then?” Sungwoon offered

 

“What? No—we’re childhood friends.. I don’t wan’t to use him like that..” Jisung said leaning more to the hug opposite of his raising voice

 

“So I’m a beneficial friend is that it? Using me however you want.” Sungwoon teased

 

“Of course not!” Jisung countered with his voice high but his head getting buried in Sungwoon’s shoulder gesturing no and getting comfy from the warm embrace

 

“Minhyun’s an alpha so.. it’s different.. alphas are.. I might get too attached and demanding” Jisung said

 

“Uh huh? Like how you are right now?” Sungwoon asked while rubbing Jisung’s back gently

 

Jisung only nodded and Sungwoon felt it. “Well this feels relaxing though, and you smell nice, it feels cozy snuggling like this.” Sungwoon said

 

“Is it the soap then? I just finished bathing.” Jisung said

 

“Nah, it’s not the soap,, it’s really faint but I can smell it this close.” Sungwoon said as he rubbed both their glands too to smell more of it

 

“Ahh.. I shouldn’t have slept with an alpha before.” Jisung said

 

Sungwoon didn’t speak but instead listen. “It was 6 months after the crisis announcement and some of the known alphas have gone into hiding or was transferred in a more secured place. I was curious and asked a one night stand from an alpha colleague before he changed locations.. I shouldn’t have done that Sungwoon ah. Now I’m craving for assurance only an alpha can give me.” Jisung said 

 

“Its okay.. you’ll get through it.” Sungwoon said “I’m here.” He added

 

“Thank you Sungwoon ah.” Jisung said his voice muffled because he doesn’t want to separate a bit

 

“Anything for you, hyung.” Sungwoon said

 

“Also, Can I have your shirt?” Jisung asked

 

“My shirt?” Sungwoon answered with a question too

 

“Yes. It smells good.. I like it for my nest.” Jisung said and looked up to peek on Sungwoon

 

Sungwoon in turn looks down and look to his big omega hyung leaning on his chest “Your heat is really near huh? Sure, I’ll give it before I sleep okay?”

 

“Okay.”Jisung said and lean back closer to the beta’s gland

 

_______________________

 

 

Jisung didn’t know what to do and his heat was getting closer. He actually tried to contact and find his colleague after his work but he couldn’t find him anymore. That late night, he ate all of his favorite dishes instead before going back home and walked in the park instead of riding the train. It wasn’t out of the blue because he was actually hoping he’d bump to an alpha somewhere. And maybe—Jisung stopped in his tracks and hit his own head.

 

An omega in heat is dangerous. He’d do anything he knew it.

 

The old times, it was dangerous for the omega to walk around in heat but as he entered the park he could also smell the sweet heat of some of the omegas. That park which was frequently shown on the social media was the one where omegas just stay there, most in heat and luring an alpha that would take interest on them. It was such a lowly method but it became ineffective when a group of omegas were reported to be preying on alpha using an omega bait and later abducting the alpha.

 

But there were still some omegas luring in the park. They were probably desperate and that’s how he would probably end up when his heat comes. Jisung ignored the naked omega he saw and walked in to the next bench a bit faraway instead. He also ignored the kid who was enjoying the vastness of the floor and skateboarding. He sat there and stared to the night sky.

 

Despite the alpha extinction, it doesn’t change the fact that the alpha still has the dominance over the omega. That’s why omegas hunt in groups, all covered and would still use a blocker. The omegas were outsmarting the alpha to bring him down on his knees instead of them. That’s also why there surely wasn’t an alp— Jisung’s nose got wind of a smell.

 

He was sure it was an alpha and looked back to the darkness enveloping the park. There was a man standing in front of him. The good looking man was wearing a suit and holding a bag. His attire is clean and he looked like he was straight out of office.

 

“Are you an omega?” The stranger asked and Jisung gulped

 

“Yes I am. Are you an alpha?” Jisung asked even though he was sure of what he smelled earlier

 

“No, I’m not. I’m a beta.” The stranger said and Jisung got shocked because he was so sure of what he smelled

 

“Should we go to a nearby hotel then?” the stranger asked and pulled Jisung up

 

The stranger have thought he was also waiting for someone’s embrace. “No i-I’m not.. not like that.” Jisung said and pulled his hands back

 

“Is it because I’m a beta? Why are you so choosy, you bunch of omega sluts? Come with me bitch, I promise I’m good at it.” The stranger said and Jisung was stoned to his spot

 

It wasn’t ten seconds when he punched the stranger though. “I’m not a slut, fucker.” Jisung said

 

The stranger was tough and didn’t bulge to his spot as he received the punch. He held his cheeks and looked to Jisung again “Why you..” The stranger said looking like he was about to blow a punch to Jisung and the omega in fear couldn’t do anything back but close his eyes

 

But the punch never came. All Jisung heard was a bunch of click sound. He opened his eyes and witnessed the kid in skateboard taking a picture of the beta who was about to punch him. The beta was frozen looking back to the kid. He latter intimidate the kid too but the kid just escapes with his skateboard. When the beta faced Jisung again, they heard the snaps of the phone camera on it. The beta with obvious anger on his face just walked out with a heavy stomp through the darkness of the park.

 

Jisung stared to the eyes of the young guy for seconds before the kid skateboard his way out again “Wait.” He said “Let me treat you to something.” And added

 

“It’s okay.” The kid said with a surprisingly deep voice

 

“I’m thirsty too so.. if you can accompany me to the nearest vending machine here.” Jisung said

 

The kid took his time before he said “Okay” to Jisung and gesturing the man to follow where he would go.

 

The kid played around Jisung on the way, he keeps circling and doing tricks as Jisung walked in a straight line assuming their path isn’t wrong since the kid didn’t swing to another path.

 

“So why are you here on park at this late hour?” Jisung said trying to start a conversation while walking

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” The kid said and doing another trick in front of Jisung

 

“A kid like you shouldn’t be here this late, go home earlier next time you got it?” Jisung said directly that made the kid stop and pick up the skateboard

 

Jisung realized he said too much despite being a stranger and that he might have offended the seemingly annoyed kid. He was about to apologize but something kept him grounded and speechless to his spot that he couldn’t explain himself.

 

The kid came close to him just a foot away and Jisung realized that the kid actually has a bigger body build than him and that he was taller too.

 

“I’m not a kid.” The stranger said as he took off his cap with his other hand

 

“Oh.. I’m sorry. You—look young.” Jisung said not looking away from the eyes of the said man

 

The man slowly teared his gaze against Jisung then he wore his cap again. He rode his skateboard back to circling Jisung and the omega continued to walk.

 

Jisung was thinking what to talk again but the man goes sideward and he saw the vending machine near the bench accompanied by the spotlight of the lamp post.

 

“What do you want?” Jisung asked

 

“Coffee.” The man said and Jisung ordered the same even though he doesn’t like coffee

 

Jisung gave the man the can of coffee and the man sat down first taking off his cap while the skateboard was put beside leaning on the bench. His eyes are glued to the striking pink hair color of the man when the man asked him to sit down too.

 

“Do you live near?” Jisung asked

 

“Yes. The third building behind that one.” The man said as he point his fingers to a nearby tall building

 

“Oh. Is that so?”Jisung replied

 

He looked to the young man again. Pink hair, Denim jacket with one ripped sleeve, black hoodie and denim pants with his black cap and black skateboard. Jisung was so sure the guy was in his teens. The wind blows and Jisung pulled his coat tighter. 

 

“You aren’t cold?” Jisung asked while in the process of removing the scarf in his neck and offering it to the young man

 

“I’m no—“ The young man halted saying

 

“Why are you even here? You’re nearing heat.” The man said

 

“Oh is the smell getting stronger?” Jisung asked and he think twice if he should cover his neck again where his scent glands are located

 

“You should go home.” The man said

 

“Don’t worry, theres an extinction right now and there’d be totally no alphas.” Jisung said as he laughed to the worried young man

 

“And what if there is?” the young man said

 

“Well that’s great, I’m actually looking for one.” Jisung said looking to the eyes of the young man

 

The said man stood up and throw away his can of coffee before wearing back his snapback and carrying the skateboard on his right hand. The man pulled Jisung up from his seat and he got dragged walking. He only stopped to put Jisung’s scarf back to his neck again covering his scent glands.

 

Jisung was about to complain but the young man spoke first “I’ll accompany you to train station.” 

 

They didn’t speak on their way. Jisung thought that it wasn’t needed at all; walking him and getting him home but he was somewhat relieved betas still care for the omegas. He didn’t ask the young man his secondary gender because he couldn’t smell anything on him so Jisung knew that the man is a beta.

 

Before they departed, the man untangled Jisung’s scarf and put something there and Jisung guessed what that is. It was a scent blocker used for his pheromones not to reveal it smell. Jisung wasn’t using any and he didn’t buy since there was no need to. All he used when he had his heats this last 2 years were suppressants that should be taken while working. The man gently fixed the scarf again before stepping back.

 

“Thanks.” Jisung only said and the young man turned his back

 

Jisung boarded the train when he realized that he didn’t ask the young man’s name.

 

“Hey young man, what’s your name?” Jisung said loudly that startled some passengers

 

Luckily, the man heard him and turned around again. Like the train knew he was waiting for something, the door didn’t close until he heard the man’s name in the last second.

 

“Kang Daniel.” Jisung heard and the train departed from the station

 

_______________

 

 

The next day Jisung came back to the park. The same late night after work and the same bench away in the darkness. He also saw the young man skateboarding again not that far and he saw him noticed his presence. More than the young man, Jisung actually came back there because he remember the smell of an alpha. He was really nearing his heat and beside the kind gesture of the Daniel, what Jisung remembered the most was the faint strike of the alpha’s pheromones. It was all he could think of the next morning and hoping he could have that smell on his nest.

 

Jisung saw the young man going to where he is. “Why are you here again?” Daniel asked from afar riding his skateboard

 

The man was only wearing a baggy white shirt, fitted black pants, his usual black snapback and skateboard.

 

He stopped right in front of Jisung and set his ride aside. “You’re closer to your heat, what are even doing outside?” Daniel asked

 

Jisung didn’t know how to say that he was looking for the owner of the alpha’s smell without sounding desperate. He admits he was heat-induced from his actions this past week but that doesn’t change the fact that he was blindly looking for someone’s comfort.

 

Realization hit Jisung as he realized that there was no one else around that park at that moment beside the young man. He panicked a bit when he thought the young man was the alpha and stood up sniffing Daniel’s scent glands. His hands found its way clutching to the white cloth above his collar.

 

It was similar. It was similar but it’s not it. The pheromone he smelled was stronger, fiercer and definitely dominating and making Jisung wanting to submit. Maybe Daniel catch some of the smell due to lingering around the park or he just really smell a bit musky.

 

Jisung felt Daniel might have been doing the same to his glands a bit aggressive while rummaging to his pocket. Before Jisung could ask, Daniel has plastered a scent blocker on his neck and pushed Jisung away that made Jisung sat again to the bench.

 

“I’m sorry—that’s rude of me—I’m just—thought.. I-I’m really sorry.” Jisung said after he realized his hastiness

 

The omega’s smell is really strong and disturbing, while many find it alluring, some doesn’t find it aromatic at all, especially some betas. Only alphas would go crazy for the omega’s smell specially when in heat.

 

“Go home.” Daniel said.

 

The young man accompanied him again on the way home and Jisung could see the displease on his face. “It’s okay, I can go back myself, I’m really sorry.” But the younger didn’t stop

 

Before the train departed, Daniel plastered two more scent blocker on Jisung’s scent gland and that definitely caught some of the nearby passenger’s attention

 

______________

 

 

That third night, Jisung also came. But Daniel wasn’t there. 

 

Jisung got embarrassed by himself when he realized he came for the man and not the alpha smell he took notice a day ago. He tried to reason himself his heat that may possibly attaching him to someone since it is really near. If not this night then probably tomorrow it will come.

 

Jisung waited but he didn’t show up. There was a few passerby that took notice of his oncoming heat but looks away when they see eye to eye. No one approached anyway. 

 

He took the train home and come home tired.

 

He couldn’t sleep and kept remembering the beta’s smell. If he had a chance to see him, Jisung might have shamelessly ask Daniel’s shirt to be added on his nest.

 

______________

 

The fourth night and Jisung still goes to the park. Even though his heat just came that afternoon. He drank his suppressant but his body still goes to the same place at that park. He forgot to text Sungwoon who reminded him to contact him if his heat arrived.

 

Daniel is there. Jisung noticed. He was visible by the dim light of the lamp post around 15 meters away and was also sitting on a bench. Somehow, he thought he was hallucinating because Daniel is there without his cap or his skateboard but Jisung couldn’t mistake the pink hair color of the guy. Or maybe it was another person actually, Jisung didn’t know.

 

Their eyes met, he thought. But the young man didn’t move. Nor Jisung. He didn’t know how long the time had passed until two men arrived dragging Daniel against his will.

 

Jisung stood up to approach the young man but he suddenly stopped when Jisung smelled the two men taking Daniel away from his spot. They were both alphas. It was Dangerous for the omega in heat. And the two unknown men noticed him. It didn’t take a minute for them to know what’s up. That Jisung was in heat. But rather than going to him, they focused more on the young man who was struggling hard as he fought them and pushed them away.

 

Jisung panicked. He thought that the two was abducting Daniel. He asked himself inside if the young man might be actually an omega too or an alpha at the rarity. He half walk half run his way towards Daniel to help him. His knees were trembling and he knew his body was accommodating himself to mate since the smell of the alphas are getting to him. He saw how the two alphas covered their noses when he got closer which freed Daniel from their grasp.

 

Jisung doesn’t need to get closer because it was Daniel who goes to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. Daniel has been sweating. A lot. Jisung noticed. Like how he is on his heat. 

 

“Daniel, let’s go home.” The man said and Jisung recognized him when he got a closer look

 

It was Hwang Minhyun, his childhood friend. He didn’t know who the other handsome guy was though.

 

“Minhyun?” Jisung asked in his hoarse voice

 

“Jisung? Is that you?” The alpha said back but Jisung couldn’t answer or nod as Daniel took him further away from the two.

 

“Back the fuck off..” Daniel said that confused Jisung

 

But in no time he realized, that it was for the other alphas.

 

Jisung at the close contact smelled the gushing musky scent of an alpha, the one he smelled days ago was now coming from the younger’s scent gland. He leaned more to smell it. And Daniel accustomed himself to his wishes. Baring it to the omega and rubbing his own glands to Jisung’s. The omega felt comfortable what he wanted at the moment is to make their nest and have no one to disturb them.

 

“Daniel stop please.” Minhyun said and approached the two which is a wrong move

 

An omega and an alpha who acknowledge their opposite’s smell to their liking was one step away from being mates. To make things worse they were both in their respective heat and rut. It was triggering Daniel who was alarmed of two other alphas in the vicinity of his not yet pair omega.

 

Daniel jumped on Minhyun and they tumbled down the ground. The other man with his baggage and long coat who Jisung supposed was a doctor get around Daniel’s back and inject him something while the alpha was busy intimidating Minhyun.

 

Aside that, the omegas nearby already took notice of three alphas in the vast darkness. Jisung looked over the three and the crowd that were getting larger.

 

“Don’t touch h—don’t you t-touch..” Daniel last said looking to the omega before he get unconscious

 

Jisung who was trembling from the onslaught alpha pheromones still manage to get his phone and call the emergency hotline. Minhyun and the doctor carried unconscious Daniel in their shoulders while being aware of the attraction they offer. Jisung heard the doctor mumbled his thanks to him getting wary of their safety. He called Sungwoon after and thankfully, the local police responded quickly to their problem.

 

They weren’t harmed but they indeed need assistance to get out of the park safely. There were even a news reporter on the site. He didn’t entertain the reporter and the nurse assisting him shooed the reporter away. The reporter who knew how omegas feels on their heat didn’t ask much further.

 

“Jisung hyung, we’ll talk after your heat passes okay?” Minhyun said with a mask covering his nose

 

“I’m really grateful to you, thank you again.” The handsome doctor said

 

Jisung’s eye strayed on Daniel who was unconscious inside their car. He didn’t hesitate asking at all.

 

“Can I have Daniel’s shirt? I’d love it on my nest please?” Jisung said ignoring the doctor in his hazy state

 

“S-shirt? Oh sure..” Minhyun said and took off Daniel’s shirt

 

The handsome doctor who was staring back and forth to him and to Minhyun offered too “Do you want our shirts too?” The doctor asked that caught Minhyun’s attention

 

“Yah, Seongwu.” Minhyun softly said 

 

Jisung pondered thinking because the two were alphas too “Let me smell you first..” Jisung suggested and approached the alpha

 

But before Jisung can get too close to the alphas gland, the doctor pushed him away. “ I’m sorry, please forget what I said, it was a terrible idea.”

 

Before Jisung thought too much about what the alpha doctor said, Sungwoon arrived and hugged him tight “Jisung hyung I’m so wor—oh fuck you smell bad hyung.” He said and back off a few steps

 

“What? How bad is it?” Jisung asked and got conscious of his heat

 

“Not like that hyung.. who scent marked you? You smell too strong it makes me dizzy.” Sungwoon said from a distance

 

“That’s the idea, scent mark repel possible predators.. but then it won’t last that long especially now that you are in heat, give it an hour or two and it will vanish.” The doctor explained but Jisung couldn’t smell himself.

 

“Let’s go home hyung, I’m sure you want to settle to your nest

 

____________________

 

It doesn’t help that Minhyun said he knew the omega Daniel has been interested into. And it also doesn’t help that Seongwu said there was a beta who fetched the omega. It’s been push and pull before they ended up bringing Daniel to Jisung’s apartment that was shared with the beta Sungwoon. In which Jisung welcomed Daniel with the relief in his eyes. Daniel slammed the door to the three of them that made the two alpha and the beta speechless. They all stayed there until both of their cycle was gone.

 

“That two is annoying as hell, being all cuddly.” Sungwoon said from the kitchen, eyeing the pair from the couch

 

“You’re just jealous because Jisung cuddles with you before.” Minhyun said surely, getting an ingredient from the cabinet above

 

“Well I am indeed, and what about it?” Sungwoon said

 

Minhyun snorts. “Talking about Daniel though, doesn’t he hate omegas? I remember him saying he doesn’t like the smell of omegas and is unaffected of it even heats?” he said asking Seongwu, the doctor in their building

 

“Well that’s why he was playing around and skateboarding in the nest of omegas but really, he is just picky and its all just his preference. Theres no way he won’t be attracted to an omega.” The doctor said

 

“He’s the type to take the initiative though so I wonder how he lured Jisung hyung?” Minhyun said inquiring the doctor in the room

 

“Of course, what alphas are good at? Blaring their pheromones.” Sungwoon said taking another sip to his juice

 

The two alpha stared to each other before staring to the beta. They hummed playfully while eyeing the beta.

 

“..w-what?” Sungwoon only said

 

_________________________

**Author's Note:**

> _________
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t notice it was getting too long and hurried finishing it xD
> 
> (Daniel was taking a high grade scent blocker which comes free from the neighboring doctor Seongwu of his cousin Minhyun. Minhyun and Seongwu only wear their scent blockers at day time in their job. When Daniel who was in his rut comes missing, Minhyun and Seongwu hurriedly searched for the kid without a care for themselves. Daniel's pheromone was seeping out in close perimeter because of his rut, making his suppressant and blocker of no use.)


End file.
